


a small sacrifice

by sharkle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, alex danvers being Soft™, look out it's cheesy, maggie's kind of there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkle/pseuds/sharkle
Summary: Alex asks Kara for help with a…smallproblem. Kara just wishes she'd brought a camera.Not all the sacrifices we make for love have to be life or death, you know.





	a small sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little idea that I wrote as a break from another fic I'm working on. My document title for this is literally "alex is SOFT" because. She just is, guys. She's really soft.

It’s a late weekend afternoon when Kara’s phone buzzes with a text from Alex:  _are you busy right now?_

Aside from the pasta heating up in the microwave… 

 _not really,_ she texts back.

_can you come over for a minute? need help with something_

And a second message, immediately following the first:  _come in quietly_

And Kara’s confused, and a little worried, if she’s being honest, but she abandons her food, because Alex needs her, and she’s not going to turn down a request for help from _anyone_ , leastof all her own sister. So she flies over to Alex and Maggie’s place, making an almost soundless entrance, as per Alex’s instructions, and finds –

Well, she’s not sure  _what_ she was expecting to find – Alex upset, Alex injured, Alex in danger, maybe – but no, Alex is apparently in no physical or emotional peril (this time). She’s simply reclining across the full length of the couch… with Maggie spread out on top of her, dead asleep. 

 _Ah_ , Kara thinks. _So Maggie’s “something.”_

To her credit, Alex only looks a  _tiny_ bit embarrassed in the face of the amused grin Kara gives her as she comes around the back of the couch.

“I didn’t wanna wake her up,” Alex explains in a whisper, at a volume that would probably be too low for human ears. Kara raises her eyebrows in silent question, and Alex’s sheepishness grows by a fraction as she mouths: “Can you hand me the remote?”

Kara figures that laughing out loud would be counterproductive to this whole endeavor, but she shakes her head – with disbelief, with fondness – as she reaches for the TV remote down by Alex and Maggie’s feet and hands it to her.

“Need anything else?” she whispers, still terribly entertained – and a little charmed, she’ll admit it; Alex is just so  _sweet_  with Maggie – by the sight of her sister pinned to the couch beneath her sleeping girlfriend. “Want a blanket?”

“Oh god no, I’m burning up,” Alex says, which kind of figures, given that she’s basically trapped under a human furnace. But she doesn’t look too upset about it, doesn’t make any move to adjust or get up, of course. She just turns the TV on and immediately cranks the volume all the way down, settling in. “Thanks, Kara.”

“Yeah, sure thing.” 

And Kara kind of wants a picture of this moment – Alex refusing to remove her arm from around Maggie's waist for fear of disturbing her, in all her 5′4″ glory; Maggie starting to drool a little on Alex’s chest, one hand fisted loosely in her shirt – but she already knows what Alex will say to that request, so she figures a mental snapshot will have to do. She takes one, and files it away for later good-natured, obligatory little sister embarrassment. Either at game night, or…

Yeah, maybe a wedding, she thinks, smiling to herself as she flies home, to where her pasta awaits. A wedding could be good.


End file.
